Switching Places
by IHAgUrLz
Summary: It's 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione wakes up one day to find herself...in Draco's bedroom! Draco wakes up one day to find himself...in Hermione's bedroom! What happened! Oh no! They gasp have switched bodies. What will happen? What will happen?
1. Letters

A/N: Hey all. I'm Lauren and I'm writing this story with my friend,  
Danielle. We're sort of alternating writing the view points, so that'll  
explain any writing style differences you might notice. This chapter  
really has nothing whatsoever to do with the plot. But whatever. Our  
story, we'll do what we want. Please R/R!! Also, any ideas will be  
appreciated. Thanx. On with the story!!  
******************************************************************  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.  
The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform  
nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock.  
Also, you have been selected as one of this year's prefects. You will  
have specific duties to perform and meeting to attend as a school  
prefect. This year's Head Boy and Girl are Roger Davies from Ravenclaw  
and Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor. This year's prefects include  
yourself, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott, and Terry Boot.  
A list of your books for this year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Sixteen-year-old, Hermione Granger, reread her Hogwarts letter over again as a smile broke out on her face.  
  
All that hard work paid off.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I made school prefect!" she squealed as she sprinted down the stairs to her parents. Even though she had expected she would most likely get prefect, she was still very excited.  
  
" That's fantastic honey!" her mother said as she embraced her daughter. " We're so proud of you," said her father as he also hugged his daughter.  
  
" I have to write Ron and Harry straight away!" Hermione said as she ran back up the stairs to her room to write her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She dug into her desk drawer for her parchment and quill.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
How's your summer going? I hope you two are having fun at the Burrow. I can't wait till school starts so I can see you again. I just received my Hogwarts letter. Guess what! I've been made a school prefect! only three weeks before the new term starts. I'm going to Diagon Alley the week before term starts. I hope to see you guys there. If not, then see you September 1st on the Hogwarts Express.  
Love,  
Hermione P.S.- Tell Giny I said hi.  
  
Hermione quickly proofread her letter and folded it up so she could attach it to Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was her owl that she had gotten from her parents for her fifteenth birthday the pervious year. Hermione watched as Gwendolyn flew into the horizon bringing her letter to Harry and Ron.  
  
She sighed as she looked into the distance.  
  
************************************************************************  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the  
first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station,  
platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock.  
Also, you have been selected as one of this year's prefects. You will  
have specific duties to perform and meeting to attend as a school  
prefect. This year's Head Boy and Girl are Roger Davies from Ravenclaw  
and Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor. This year's prefects include  
yourself, Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott, and Terry Boot.  
A list of your books for this year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Draco Malfoy threw his Hogwarts letter on his bed and sat down in the green armchair next to the fireplace, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. Most boys his age would be thrilled to be a school prefect. But Draco was not like most boys. He knew the only reason why he had made school prefect was because his father, Lucius, had made a very large donation to the school's Defense Against the Dark Arts program. Usually Draco didn't mind when his father used the family wealth to get his own way. But in this case, he did. Draco knew he could have made prefect on his own without his father's help. He was one of the smartest students in his year. In fact, he was second only to Hermione Granger.  
  
Granger.  
  
He thought bitterly to himself. Granger and her two best friends, the Weasel and the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy- Him had been his enemies since their first day of Hogwarts. Draco smirked to himself.  
  
I'm going to have a lot of fun with the Dream Team this year. 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Hey all. Chappie two. I was gonna post this last night, but it was just so damn long and I also had to do an essay on the Good Earth so I didn't get to finish typing it all. Sorry guys, still absolutely nothing to do with the plot. Lol. Too bad. 17 DAYS!!!! Book 5. Hooray! Oh. We've got finals next week so, we'll be a bit preoccupied for a while. We'll get out the next chapter ASAP. Okaie?  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, sadly I do not own Harry Potter. And unless Danielle has been keeping things from me, she doesn't either. Last time I checked J.K. Rowling does.  
  
P.S.-R/r please!!! And a shout out to Danielle in my English class and all mai otha IHA gurlz!! Now on with the story! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Mum, bye dad! I'll owl you when I arrive at Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione waved to her parents, as they disappeared back into the muggle world. She turned around and started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, when suddenly she heard a myriad of voices shout her name.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Ginny! What are you all doing here? I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow!"  
  
Hermione rushed forward to envelope her three best friends into a hug.  
  
"Mum and dad let us come early, so you wouldn't be alone. They'll be coming tomorrow," Ginny squealed excitedly.  
  
Harry coughed.  
  
"We just arrived a few minutes ago, through the Floo Powder Network."  
  
It was at that moment that Hermione realized that her friends were covered from head to toe with soot.  
  
*Aftermath of using floo powder*  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Is that you?" An annoyingly familiar voice called from behind them.  
  
"Hello Collin! How was your summer?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
Colin Creevey was a 5th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, same as Ginny. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about Colin's crush on Ginny it seemed except Ginny herself.  
  
"Smashing, Ginny, simply smashing. I'd love to tell you all about it. Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink?" Colin looked up at Ginny hopefully.  
  
Hermione watched with silent laughter as Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.  
  
"umm.sure Colin, I'd love to," Ginny mumbled. "Bye Hermione, bye Harry, bye Ron. I'll catch up later."  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched as they disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron clenched his fists.  
  
"What does that bloody git think he's doing with my little sister?"  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. Ron was very protective of his little sister, especially when it came to boyfriends or even boys that he thought looked at her the wrong way.  
  
"Oi Ron! Look at the new quidditch armor. It's just like the kind the Chudley Cannons wear." Harry exclaimed as an effort to distract Ron.  
  
Fortunately his plan worked. Ron stopped ranting about Colin, and followed Harry into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Hermione joined them, but was bored immediately.  
  
*Quidditch could never hold my attention for very long* Hermione thought wryly to herself.  
  
"Harry, Ron I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to get my books for school. Why don't you meet me there when you're finished?"  
  
"Yea 'Mione, whatever," Ron mumbled absentmindedly.  
  
"Sure Hermione, well meet you there," Harry answered before returning his attention back to the Quidditch items in front of him.  
  
*Boys*  
  
Hermione thought to herself and sighed as she walked down Diagon Alley. She stopped at the owelry to buy some food for Gwendolyn, and then continued on her way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione opened the door of the bookshop and stepped inside. She immediately felt her muscles relax. For some reason that she was not sure of, Hermione always felt calmer when she was surrounded by books. She felt as if she was in her own little world, where no one could find her.  
  
Hermione was jolted out of her reverie as she felt a pair of eyes boring into her back. She turned around and looked up and found herself staring into the face of one of the hottest guys that she had ever seen. He had gorgeous platinum blonde hair, and the most intriguing eyes she had ever seen. They were a deep, cold, stone, gray, but there was a flicker of something behind them.  
  
*Wait a minute.I know those eyes.oh my gosh!!.It's Malfoy!!*  
  
Hermione turned red with realization, but to her surprise he just smiled. It wasn't his trademark Malfoy smirk, but actually a genuine smile.  
  
*He looks so cute when he smiles, he should do it more often.WAIT, what am I thinking?!*  
  
At that moment Harry and Ron burst into Flourish and Blotts, very much out of breath.  
  
"Is something.wrong.? 'Mione? You look flushed," asked Harry between gasps of breath.  
  
Hermione felt her face heat up even more.  
  
"It's nothing.really.nothing at all." Hermione said loudly, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.  
  
"If you say so," said Ron. "Bloody hell! Look at the lines! We'd better get our books now, or we'll be here all night. Not that you would mind, Hermione"  
  
He turned to her and grinned.  
  
"Very funny Ron." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Harry made an attempt to keep his two friends from fighting. "Come on, let's get our books. Then we can have dinner at the leaky cauldron-my treat."  
  
Hermione followed Harry and Ron through the cases of books, anxiously aware of the stone gray eyes still watching her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mother, I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my school things." Draco called to his mother just before apparating to Diagon Alley.  
  
He had spent a lot of the previous year at Hogwarts researching apparation and how to do it. Draco could now apparate at will and do so without detection form the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Draco appeared just in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Just as he was about to walk in, he caught a glimpse of red hair. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were standing inside Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the latest Quidditch armor. Draco groaned.  
  
*Oh great. The Potty and the Weasel are here. And that means Granger can't be too far either. This sounds like fun* (A/N ummm, sarcasm if you don't notice.)  
  
He turned and headed to Flourish and Blotts. He had decided that he could wait to pick up the Firebolt '03 that was on back order later.  
  
*I'll pick up my books first. I'm not in the mood for a confrontation with those two gits right now*  
  
After Draco found the last two school books he needed, Advanced Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, he went to look for some books to read in his free time. So, he went to the Dark Arts section, which was his favorite. Draco wasn't obsessed with the Dark Arts like his father, he simply found it interesting. It was also his favorite section because it was above all the others and allowed him to see everyone else in the store without being seen himself.  
  
*Marks of Dark Wizards Through the Ages.hmmm.this looks like an interesting read.*  
  
Just as Draco had really begun to get into the book, he heard a bell chime, signaling someone had come into the store. When he looked up, he saw a pretty brunette walking into the bookstore. She has long chestnut brown hair with blond highlights and slight curls at the ends. She was of an average height with a body that could kill. (A/N: I know that sounded really corny and bad. I didn't write the description!! Julia did. Lol. I was having serious writer's block. I wonder who it could be.I can't put my finger on it.lol)  
  
*Who is that? She's wearing a Hogwarts cloak, but I can't see her face. She looks vaguely familiar, but I'm not who she is. She looks good, I wonder who she is.*  
  
As if reading his thoughts, the teenage girl looked up to Draco's balcony. Draco found himself staring into gorgeous honey brown eyes. (A/N: more corniness.) He was so caught up in her that he didn't notice the two boys that had just burst into the shop. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had just entered Flourish and Blotts. Draco then realized that this young girl, or woman rather, was none other than Hermione Granger. Draco continued to watch Hermione intensely, taking no notice whatsoever of Harry or Ron.  
  
*Granger? Wow. She has really sprouted this summer. She's really pretty."  
  
*BLOODY HELL!!! Did I just think what I think I though?! I think I did. I think I'm losing my mind* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What do you think?!?!?!?! Was it good? Was it bad? Any suggestions? Comments? Tell us! Use that lovely purple button down there. Yea, that's it. The one in the left bottom corner. Use it. Write a review. Thanx. Ttyl. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Hey all. I'm sooo sorry that it took us soo long to come out with this chapter. I know, we haven't updated since like June. Well, we made it especially long for you to try and compensate for our dropping off the face of the earth. Lol. Well. On with the story. O yes, lol. I have a suspicion that Ton Felton might very well be gay. Lol. Yup. His favorite movie is Titanic. *raises eyebrow* and he likes ice skating. AND he also made a comment that said something about him and Daniel not hating each other, but actually they love each other. Hehe. I'm really saying it just to annoy Danielle. Hehe. Righty then. Read. And don't forget to review. 'Laters. ************************************************************************ That last week before Hogwarts flew by. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny (often "accompanied" (as in stalked) by Colin Creevey even after she politely told him that she wasn't interested in him that way) had wandered Diagon Alley. "Come on you guys hurry!!! We're gonna miss the train! Get a move on!" Hermione called at the others. "Honestly, Hermy-" Ron began. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!" Hermione exclaimed. "-Don't get your knickers in a twist. It's only 10:15 now. We've got plenty of time." Ron continued ignoring Hermione. "Yea, but I'm a prefect this year. I have to be early." "Forty-five minutes early?" Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction. Hermione rolled her eyes at this.  
  
But at the rate you people walk we'll only be 15 minutes early. Especially with Gin and Harry making googly eyes at each other. And being completely unaware that the other is flirting with them.  
  
Hermione giggled at this. "Mind on filling us in on what it is that's so funny?" Ginny asked. "Nothing." burst of laughter. "Nothing.." Peals of laughter. "at all." deep breaths. "I'm okay. I swear." Hermione finally said calmly. "Bloody hell. No more sugar for you Herms." Hermione gave Ron a death glare.  
  
We're here! I can't wait to see everyone. I'm so excited. I'm a prefect.o gods. Malfoy is a prefect too. Ug.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Now what? Have you developed ADD?" Ron questioned. "Haha. No. I've just remembered that Ferret Boy is one of the prefects." Hermione said. "Yea. So?" Ron asked being oblivious as usual. Ginny promptly whacked her older brother over the head. "Bullocks!" "Are you a complete moron?" Ron gave Ginny a blank look. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "It means, dork-brain, that she has to sit the whole train ride to Hogwarts with him. You have my utmost pity Hermione." Ginny said with a laugh. "Gee. Thanks." The four walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. The scarlet Hogwarts Express sat there waiting for them just as it had every year for the past five years. And sure enough, it was it was 10:40 when the group arrived at the platform. "I told you we'd get here late." Hermione stated. Everyone simply rolled their eyes at her. "Look! There's Seamus, Neville, Dean, and the rest of the guys. Meet you girls back here in 15 to get our compartment?" Harry said to Ginny and Hermione before he and Ron went off to join the other boys. Hermione and Ginny began looking for their own friends and dorm mates. Hermione got the eerie feeling of being watched, observed. "Hey, Gin. I'm gonna get my things on board, sit in the prefect's cabin, and read some. I'll pop in sometime with you guys. 'Kay?" "Sure thing Mione." Ginny replied, "You alright?" she asked concerned about her friend. "Yea. I'm fine. See ya later." Hermione was eager to get away from those eyes she knew were watching her. She made her way to the front of the train to the prefect's cabin. When she stepped in, she was amazed. Before her eyes was what appeared to be a small, compact, but cozy looking room. The Hogwarts crest was in the center of the floor of the tiny room. The colors of all four houses had been artistically blended and scattered together. Hermione quickly found a place for her things and plopped down in a squishy chair that was red and gold and curled up with her book, 101 things You never knew and never wanted to know about Uric the Oddball(A/N borrowed this from one of the Draco Hermione stories I read. I forget the name though, but all the credit to you if it's yours). It was a book that she had found at Flourish and Blotts when she got her school books.  
  
School hasn't really begun yet and already I love being a prefect and I love the privileges that come with it. Yes, this is the life. All I could use now is some cookies and milk.  
  
They appeared on a small table next to her.  
  
Awesome.  
  
Very soon, Hermione heard the door slide open and someone step in. She looked up only to see the cold figure of Draco Malfoy. "Granger. Should've known you'd be here already. Did Potter and Weasley finally get enough sense to not hang around with such filth?" He sneered at her. "Oh please. Do us all a favor and take the stick out of your arse and your nose at of the air. You're not a god. Big deal, you've got a bit more money than the rest of us." Hermione calmly responded to him and went back to quietly reading her book. Draco glared at her and was about to make a nasty retort when Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot walked in, interrupting their argument. Under his breath, Draco quietly said, "We'll finish this later."  
  
What a stupid git. Sheesh. I must have been delirious and drunk or something at the bookshop last week. For someone so cute he's sure a moron. O my god.  
  
Hermione mentally slapped herself.  
  
I think maybe all this reading after all these years has fried my brain and I can no longer think properly. I'm definitely loosing it. I dare say, however, that it will be a very interesting year. Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N from Danielle: Happy belated birthday Tom Felton! I love Tome Felton!! Contrary to what most people (ahem.Lauren) may think about him ************************************************************************ Draco Malfoy surveyed his surroundings as he swaggered through platform 9 and 3/4. He caught sight of his reflection in the gleaming scarlet train. His image, with his icy blue eyes and signature Malfoy drawl, smirked back at him.  
  
*I do look good today*  
  
He chuckled to himself.  
  
*When do I not look good?*  
  
Draco's facial expression turned sour as he recalled the conversation that he had with his father just the day before. "Draco, come to my study. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you." Lucius Malfoy's tone left no room for argument, as Draco followed his father into the small room where Lucius sat down in a chair at his desk, leaving Draco to stand. "You have been made prefect." Lucius stated as though he was stating a mere fact. There was not even the faintest sign of congratulations in his tone. "I will admit that I have my doubts about you boy. Especially since you continue to allow that filthy Mudblood excuse for a witch beat in every subject."  
Draco lowered his eyes to the floor and did not reply. Lucius rose from his desk, his eyes cold and his voice menacing, "I expect nothing but the best from you, ALL Malfoys are the best. You will not take your name and your blood for granted. If you continue to let that Mudblood beat you, you will pay a heavy price. Do I make myself clear, Draco?"  
"Yes, father," said Draco dejectedly. "Perfectly clear." Draco grimaced at the memory. *Who does he think he is that bastard?* Draco thought angrily. "Oye. Draco," a voice calling him startled him out of his reverie. He looked up to see his sidekicks and fellow Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle, lumbering towards him.  
"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco acknowledged his companions. "Oye Goyle do ya think there will be food on the train?" Crabbe asked seriously as Goyle scratched his head in bewilderment.  
"No you buffoons, there just going to starve us," Draco snapped sarcastically, wondering how he choose these two morons as friends. Crabbe and Goyle continued to argue amongst themselves as Draco's eyes wandered. His face darkened when he spotted the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, and his Kick-In-The-Side, Weasley talking to a pretty girl.  
"Wait a tick.that's Granger," he thought disgustedly to himself. "And I just called her pretty, again." He shuddered at the thought.  
"Crabbe, Goyle. Carry my trunk to the train," Draco barked, boarding the train himself. He stopped for several minutes to talk catch up with his friend, Blaise Zambini, before making his way to the prefect compartment.  
The was empty expect fot Hermione Granger, who was surprisingly reading a book. *Time for some fun.* Draco thought maliciously. "Granger. Should've known you'd be here already. Did Potter and Weasley finally get enough sense not to hang around with such filth?" He sneered at her.  
"Oh please. Do us all a favor and take that stick out of your arse and your nose out of the air. You're not a god. Big deal, you've got a bit more money than the rest of us." Hermione responded calmly and went back to quietly reading her book.  
  
Draco was outraged. *How dare she* He seethed. *I am a god* he thought angrily. He glared at her and was about to make a nasty retort, when Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot walked in interrupting their argument.  
  
Unwilling to let Granger get away with her insulting comments, he quietly said, "We'll finish this later."  
Draco sat down and pulled out a mirror from his pocket. *Little Mudblood doesn't know what she's talking about.I am a god. For someone so hot, she sure has a big mouth. Did I just call Granger hot again? Why is this happening to me? What is wrong with me? What have I done to deserve this? O great. Now I'm talking to myself.again. Arg.* 


End file.
